It is common in some communities, such as retirement communities, for the primary mode of transportation to be vehicles smaller than automobiles, such as golf carts. Golf carts and other small vehicles have smaller cargo space than that of a typical automobile. Accordingly, devices have been proposed to increase the usable cargo space of golf carts and other small vehicles. On such proposal is a trailer tow hitch that is permanently secured to the golf cart. This proposal has certain drawbacks that have not been addressed by the existing devices.